


The Teen Secret Superwolf Circle Diaries

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Dave, Bottom Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Deputy Parrish, bottom stuart, long build up, top Thomas, versatile stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where things shouldn't go wrong after a mother's death, and moving back to your family's home town things that can't go wrong .... do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Super in Your Wolf

Welcome to the town of Beacon hills in Mystic Faclls country in California, which is only a few miles from the other countries. Well 38 miles to be correct, the Winchester brothers moved into bobby Singer's spare house that john Winchester left for them years ago just in case, now in 2014 after leaving a child on a door step years ago with a family friend the Stilinski's. Now at the age of thirty eight he returns ten years later to keep an eye out for him and on him.

At the Stilinski residents stiles is in his bed room and listening to his iPod headphones singing spice girls out loud, moving from dancing around the room to sitting back at his desk in front of his laptop. Continuing his research for Scott McCall his best friend, Stiles is in a trance lost in complete concentration when a knock came to the fro t door door stairs.

John Stilinski walks across the living room to answer it when soon follows a sound of a huge crashing thud of a body.

Stiles leaps up dropping his headphones in the process and he knew his father stayed home today so there could only be one thing if there's a crash coming from down stairs. In his haste pace Stiles grabs his druid spell book from his night stand and makes his way to the hall staircase, "Dad? Dad? Dad!" Shouts stiles at the foot of the steps running toward his father's side in front of the padio door. Stiles kneels beside his father unconscious on the floor the local mystic falls district sheriff, taking his phone out of his pocket and texts his cousin Jeremy Gilbert and his best friend Scott, "Please get to my house asap I mean it!!! PLZ!"

Not to long of a moment has past til Scott came pulling up on his motor bike and Isaac strapped upon the back arms wrappedaround his waist securely, then in tow came Elena and Jeremy gilbert strapped to the back of Ethan and Aiden's motorcycles.

The sight of Ethan and Aiden still startles stiles to the belief they are here to help, the group of worried and concerned teens found themselves scurrying across the woods toward the house to only be stopped by a large ring of mountain ash. Which only left elena and Jeremy to go forth toward the house once more causing the two siblings to be even more anxious but then elena found herself stopped in herself at a standstill outside the ring of vervain ash. "Jer be careful okay!?!" Said elena in a very uneasy tone.

Jeremy nods continuing toward the house, he looks over toward the house for a good over head glance and notices the huge cloud of black and purple smoke storming mysteriously above just the house erratically. Jeremy reaches the house just as he reach the top of the porch a cloud of black smoke swoops down and snakes Jeremy back on his ass leaving claw making torn in to his chest before the smoke sank into the wounds.

"JEREMY!!!"

 

~Welcome to hells true beacon upon these hills~

If I get enough likes and comments I will type up some more for you


	2. My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is happening right now? Scott I don't know whats real anymore.

**The Began Season Three**

It was another gorgeous day in Beacon Hills in Mystic Falls county, Stiles wakes up again with his face buried in another page of his beastary and his father John Stilinski at his bedroom door knocking twice before saying, "Hey Stiles, time to get to get up! Stiles? Stiles? STILES!!"

Stiles leaps up from his desk completely flabbergasted falling from his desk chair upon the floor, with the papers from his desk floating down from the air. Stiles scrambles to his knees popping his over his chair gasping out "I'm up, I'm up." with an overly anxiously taking breathes.

John walks across the hall to the other three bedrooms and began waking the other three quadruplets Dave, Stuart and Thomas. And each of the identical twins woke up with a scattered movement causing John to chuckle just a little shaking his head.

Dave gets up grabbing his plaid T-shirt followed by a green v-neck shirt along with his pale blue jeans, then grabs his black and green sneakers heading downstairs with his back.

Soon after Dave joins Stiles and Thomas in the downstairs newly renovated kitchen sitting in the between Stiles and Thomas. With a glass of milk and a plate of waffles, as a chipper Stuart came down the stairs with his head phones in humming to "A woman's world" by cher. Stuart is wearing a bright pink short sleeve t-shirt that reads, "I stop for no man" and on his rear end his bedazzled blue jeans read, "Never Mind what my shirt says Follow the arrow."

John makes Thomas a blue cheese salad, makes stiles a bowl of left over curly fries and a fresh Caliban fruit salad for his more health conscious son Stuart takes out his left ear phone to answer his father's good morning greeting, "Good morning, daddy. I finished all my math homework and also updated the sheriff department emergency website."Said Stuart with a over excited sparking smile and huge.

Next came a ring of the door bell and Thomas, Stiles and Dave all leapt at very same time causing them to vivaciously collide into one another until they fell to the floor, causing Stuart to break out into giggles, before skipping toward the front door. 

Reaching the front door in a short fraction of the third chim of the doorbell, Stuart opens the door with a quick flick of the wrist opening the large door to glace upon the new Deputy Parrish. "Well officer may I help you?" said Stuart with a flirtious giggle.

~Okay There's a little more coming but tell me what you think I will update so more~


	3. weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All families seem suspiciously close don't they, especially in the gates

Deputy Parrish just seemed to smile until Johnathan had hastenly began to stroll  toward their direction, "yes? Deputy Parrish is there an emergency?" John asks politely. Deputy Parrish just quickly returned to his professional composure then wowing business out on the porch. 

Shortly stiles drove him and his brother to mystic falls high school, where Ethan, danny and Scott waited with Kira over by Jackson's silver Porsche.

Soon as they had parked Stuart heads over to Elena gilbert and bonnie bennett.

Soon enough it was lunch time and stiles is having a conversation with Allison, Pandora, Isaac and Scott about is constant overwhelming night terrors.

Stuart is over at the outdoor cafeteria grand staircase, "Bonnie why do you and may keep at such a ridiculous distance, I don't have to take my face away from my iPhone tho see that sexual tension. Come on Elena and boom have been broken up for years now."

"Really Stuart are you going to give me dating advice? When the longest relationship thou probably had was at that internship at Google last summer." Retorts Bonnie bluntly.

"Harsh much" blurts out Elena.

Stuart looks up from his iPhone and replies, "hunny, just because none of the life IQ male and female student body haven't caught my undivided attention doesn't mean I wouldn't have good advice." Stuart replied calmly.

"So we have to find out what kind of near death experience causes someone to see their dead relatives, have vice hallucinations and have night terrors....


	4. Through Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long didn't notice so many loved my story here's some more ,  
>  A family torn apart with a secret or two, part one

Suddenly, Stiles found himself awakened by his father Johnathan Stilinski and his three other identical twin brothers in the back seat of their father Chevy, shouting for joy at Grams Stilinski standing up on the manor porch to greet them. Everyone had left the car in a hurry to hug their Grams, though Stiles stayed to continue to wake himself before headingtoward the house, stopping in his tracks at the slight sight of someone staring at him from the woods wearing a black leather jacket. "Stiles!! You coming sweetie?" called Grandma Stilinski. Stiles turns just for a moment to reply but when he turned back the mysterious figure was gone, so Stiles heads inside heading straight for the kitchen where he rejoined his family.

John began to speak to the family about the town, " Well kids, I figured I would bring you back to the town that you're family on your mother's side hales from, we haven't been here since the hale house fire and your mothers tragic passing."

Stiles looks from Stuart to Thomas and finally to Dave, before walking over to his grams giving her a hug, 'A glad to see you hug' "That's my Stiles, how are you my little pookie?" Asks Barbara Stilinski.

Soon before the Stilinski's heard a knock on the front door, " I'll get it , Barbara!" Called out john walking towards the door passing through the hallway near the livingroom with his son Stuart in tow on his way to the grand spiral staircase. John opens the door to gaze upon one of Beacon hills Deputies a Mr. Dwight Hale, Stuart's eyes lite up to the sight of the well defined deputy.

Deputy Hale looks his green eyes from John to Stuart not knowing his eyes changing in pigment, Stuart take his glasses off to clean them.

"Deputy? Is there something wrong with your eyes? They seem pretty red or erratated?" Asked John sounding modernly concerned.

Looking surprised Hale wipes the crack of his eyes, before looking at john again.

John sees Hale's green eyes once more and he continues, "So Deputy, what may I do you for? What brings you here?" John asked politely.

Taking a quick sideways glance toward Stuart, whom still resided standing on the staircase he then replied, "Well my partner Deputy Parrish and I wanted to welcome you back to Beacon Hills and wanted to take you to the Sheriff station to go over the orientation and debriefing." 

As John turns to head for his coat hanging from the nearest coat stand, grabbing his coat before looking up at his son at the exact moment as Dwight looked at Stuart again. "Wanna come along kiddo?" Asked John looking at his gawky teenage son.

"Um... Sure papa but not with out Stiles, is he coming? You know he adores these things." Confessed Stuart boldly ending in a question.  
"Sure hold on, YO! STILES DO YOU WANNA COME TO THE SHERIFF STATION!" Yells John loudly. Suddenly Stuart vanished as in smoke and him and Stiles were waiting in the back of the Chevy.

 

~If you like tell me what you think~


	5. Through Angel Eyes part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is strange about this town

Dave walks into his new bedroom, heading over to his bedroom window, pulling open the silk curtains looking down instantly to see a shirtless muscular blue eyed, light brown haired hunk staring p back a him smirking with one hand in his jean pocket giving him a wave with the opposite hand. Uncontrollably blushing Dave shut the blinds once more, turning to face a unfamiliar face, "Um hello may I help you?" Dave asked politely.

"Wow.. Oh sorry, yeah I'm you're uncle Brian. Brian Kennith Stilinski." Replied Brian, towering over Dave in the door way standing 6'5', making Dave feel even more like a hobbit. "Well, I just want to welcome you the neighborhood and say hi."

Meanwhile in the house next door the boy from the window until he got a text from Danny Mãhealani,

''Dude hurry up your an hour late to this lunchen.''

''Chill, Danny on my way!!'' Replies Jackson hastefully text back, before spotting the Stilinski siblings walking out front.

Dave closes his curtains, then turns to leave the room, when looking at his dresser mirror and notice and notices the shockingly reopened curtains. Spinning around Dave quickly returns to the bedroom window to find it open but open neighbor was no longer at the window. "Okay, weird..." Says Dave to himself closing them once more before departure again.

In the opposite end of the hallway Thomas unpacks his belongings in a calm and orderly fashion, Thomas finished in no time at all then steps out on the terrace to find out his brother and him share a conjoining terrace. He notices a young teen with tons of bruises and a slightly faded black eye cleaning dishes in the first floor window of the house next door.

Elsewhere Brian drives up to the town square to the Lockwood mansion, standing outside on the bottom steps stands Carol Lockwood, coming to a slow steady hault Brian says, "Hello Carol, how are you?" Said Brian as they both walk inside. 

 

~Heres a little crossover teaser for you~


	6. to my fans

sorry for the long delay I am working on updating my work on this story soon so be patient with me and keep commenting my works I love to get feed back and told how well or bad i'm doing to push me to make each story better.


End file.
